Flores (crecerán sobre mi tumba)
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Ella estaba casi-muerta, así que por alma gemela lo eligió a él. [Este fic participa en el reto #21 "Here comes the OC" del foro La Torre Stark.]


**Disclaimer:** El universo dentro del cual despliego mi pequeña extravagancia es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

 **N/A:** Extravagancia es un eufemismo, _I know_. Otra de esas memeces que me salen con demasiado alcohol los viernes. El fic es una versión bastante modificada de un cuento original ( _yes_ , mío) y el título lo he tomado de una canción de Dead Man's Bones.

Participa, además, en el reto #21 "Here comes the OC" del foro La Torre Stark.

* * *

Este va para **Jaz** _._ Por toda la inspiración _._ _I would've brought you back._

* * *

 **Flores (crecerán sobre mi tumba)**

. .

Hacía un tiempo que ya no hablaba de finales.

Pero los pensaba.

En el tocadiscos de la sala de estar, la voz de Ella Fitzgerald matizaba de otra época y otro ánimo el departamento. Joseph y Candice amaban esa canción desde el tiempo en que todo era normal, pero los sueños que iban entreverados en las canciones y los poemas se evaporaban en el recuerdo día tras día, desgastándose hasta quedar irreconocibles, y era triste pensar en ello. Nunca habían podido bailar, todo se arruinó antes.

Joseph estaba muerto y ella se limitaba a esperar.

—Tengo ésta herida—dijo a la habitación vacía—. No sana nunca y lleva al lugar que todavía te reservo.

La oscuridad asechaba en los bordes del halo brillante de la lámpara en la mesita auxiliar. Esperó otro poco en silencio, evitando mirar esos rincones donde la penumbra anidaba, temiendo acaso que la luz fallara y se abalanzara sobre ella el miedo y el remordimiento.

Luego, se encogió ante el pensamiento. Él estaría detrás de esa burbuja de luz, vigilando con su mirada de muerto triste. Anhelando vida como siempre. Calor y colores donde ella había teñido en tonos grises presente y futuro. Condenándolo a un infierno helado sin esperanza de libertad.

Escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj en la habitación contigua y la lluvia tardaría otro rato en disiparse.

El tic-tac del reloj.

Y el primer golpecillo de su puño sobre la puerta de madera.

Recogió sus piernas, abrazándose a sus rodillas. Hacía frío. La calefacción estaba al otro lado de un pasillo eterno, fuera de su habitación, donde quizá todos los fantasmas agotados de no vivir aguardaran por ella. Junto a él.

Siempre tuvo miedo a tantas cosas pero su voz, lenta y grave, apaciguaba los demonios. No obstante, él estaba muerto y todas las cosas buenas habían sido enterradas con él. Se estiró para hundirse entre las sábanas, ahogando un sollozo.

—Al lugar que todavía te reservo. —Insistió con su voz trémula y el tic-tac del reloj en la habitación contigua no lograba ahogar el toquido en la puerta, que si bien débil era perfectamente distinguible—. Es tu lugar y podrías llegar cualquier día y reclamarlo.

Tanteó la posibilidad de cerrar los ojos, pero quizá entonces unas manos heladas de muerto surgieran debajo de la cama para cerrarse entorno a su garganta.

Tuvo miedo a la oscuridad mientras esperaba escucharlo hablar. Llovía, allá donde el mundo era fluido como la tinta, todo de matices oscuros. El tic-tac del reloj. Joseph llamaba a la puerta. Tal vez lo escucharía. Atacada por el miedo, lo deseaba algunas veces. Estaba el temor a que, en una falla del silencio, sonara su voz de nuevo, lenta y grave, saturada de su nostalgia de muerto.

—Temo a los fantasmas, pero convivo con ellos a diario.

Recordó un sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, mientras se cubría hasta la barbilla con el edredón.

Candice, a la luz del sol se aborrecía, pero en la noche siempre tenía miedo.

« _Nos maldices con un roce_ , _y algunos no vuelven. Pero yo me quedo._ »

La lluvia continuó. Sabía que él la miraba desde su dimensión de desgracia, donde una diosa cruel se alimentaba de miseria y no había descanso. ¿Qué tan infeliz era? Sólo podía conjeturar. Pero a veces lo sentía gritarle entre sueños.

« _Ven aquí y sálvame. Yo no puedo, ella vigila._

 _Nunca me iré, ¿verdad?_ »

Más allá del mundo existía una ciudad, ella había estado ahí. No es como cualquier ciudad. Es ahí donde Hela hace elixires de miseria y todo parece una pesadilla bastante cómoda. Nadie grita de veras, porque de veras no tienen voz.

Algunos, salvo Joseph.

Ella lo había mandado aquél sitio, cuando lo tocó. Atardecía en la estación de tren, lo tocó y cayó al suelo y estaba muerto. Lo miró, asombrada de lo insípida que era la muerte de un hombre y entendió que todo dolor provenía de otro sitio, abstracto y esparcido en el tiempo, pero cuando se perdía a alguien, cada significado repartido en momentos de pasado, se aglomeraba de pronto para denotar cuánto es que se iba a extrañar a esa persona, y llegaba la premonición del vacío que con el que se habría de convivir para siempre.

Bajo las sábanas y entre las almohadas, la muerte ya no lucía tan sencilla.

—No te has ido, no puedes.

Una vez, hace un tiempo, un niño había muerto envenenado. Joseph Newton, el chiquillo de cabello oscuro, alto y moreno bajo su vaga herencia nativa norteamericana, inquieto, voluntarioso. Era su mejor amigo y no pudo permitirse perderlo. Lo tocó para traerlo de vuelta. Una lástima, lo tornó un ser triste que ya no pertenecía al lugar donde los vivos festejaban su endeble sueño de libertad. Ella siempre estuvo casi muerta, era culpa de su padre. En el jardín de niños le gustaba asustar a sus compañeros, espantaba gente mostrándoles lo casi-muerta que estaba y Joseph siempre reía sus niñerías, aunque entendió que no podía tener contacto con la piel de Candice sino quería volver a morir.

El niño traído de entre los muertos y la niña casi muerta todavía podían salvar algo de vida. No para siempre, pero por un tiempo.

En la estación de tren, una tarde, Candice había tenido que tocarlo cuando el tiempo se agotó, cuando no importó cuanto tratara de arreglarlo, Joseph era más de Hela que de ella. Lloró pero él no, él no podía. Los muertos no deben volver y había que renunciar. Era un adulto increíblemente alto, de ojos oscuros y el cabello grisáceo como único signo visible de su condición de no-muerto, siempre peinado hacia atrás, prolijo. Lo iba a echar tanto de menos.

Ahora, esperaba escuchar su voz.

La lluvia continuó. Aterrada, lloró hasta dormir, como los niños pequeños. Soñó con su rostro. Y entre sueños, su perfume, como el bosque en las postrimerías del invierno, que al día de hoy la sumergía en una turbia laguna de memorias que solo en sueños podía rescatar completas.

Su risa. Antes de ser un niño muerto por veneno y luego un hombre muerto por un roce. Su risa.

Lloró en sueños.

Los ojos negros de un hombre muerto aún la espiaban desde alguna esquina, como en los primeros años.

—Candy, abre la puerta.

Su voz, parsimoniosa, profunda. Joseph Newton era el hombre que seguía negándose a morir. Había sido como un eco dentro de su cabeza, y Candice abrió los ojos y se obligó a espabilar, sin salir de la cama, aterrada hasta el llanto.

—Estás muerto.

—¿Lo estoy? —Hubo el sonido de una risa ahogada y luego, sobre la puerta, el ruido de tela deslizándose sobre la superficie. Acababa de sentarse con la espalda recargada contra la madera, o eso supuso Candice—. Creo que siempre lo he estado, no puedo recordar nada salvo estar muerto. —Sus palabras iban subrayadas con una nota melancólica.

A Candice se le encogió el corazón. Se arrebujó entre las mantas y apretó los párpados, sintiendo el cosquilleo de las lágrimas en la piel. Creyó que moriría sin oírlo de nuevo y no estaba segura de querer escucharlo justo ahora. Se debatió entre la necesidad de aferrarse y el deber de huir al que la urgía el temor natural del hombre ante lo tenebroso.

—No puedo recordar mucho sobre nada, en realidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo me fui? ¿Días? ¿Meses?... ¿Años? Descuida, puedes pensar que esto es un sueño.

—Una pesadilla.

Joseph volvió a reír con amargura.

"Su risa. _"_

—Te eché de menos, estar muerto es aburrido sin ti.

—¿Cuándo te irás?

—Eso depende de ti —dijo la voz del otro lado, amortiguada—. Cuando aprendas a controlar tus poderes… Quizá entonces logres alejarme a voluntad.

Candice apartó las sábanas y el edredón con los pies y se incorporó al borde de la cama, temblorosa. Los dedos rozaban el suelo frío. Titubeó un momento más antes de avanzar hacia la puerta. El cabello rizado y largo en completo desorden. Colocó una mano sobre el pomo, respirando con dificultad.

—¿Alejarte? —Preguntó con la voz estrangulada, apoyando la mejilla izquierda sobre la madera oscura.

—Soy una pesadilla.

Pero también era todo lo que quería.

Candice giró el pomo y abrió la puerta de golpe, acaso temiendo que su cobardía la hiciera arrepentirse en el último instante. Había rehuido y deseado una oportunidad como aquella durante tanto tiempo que ahora sentía que se desvanecía de horror, y pensaba que era tan irreal que tal vez se trataría de un sueño demasiado vívido.

Llevaba años muerto pero todos los dolorosos detalles de su ausencia se difuminaron. Sonrió para la misma figura de ojos melancólicos, terriblemente alto, esbelto, en el uniforme militar negro y azul con que lo habían puesto en el ataúd. El cabello echado hacia atrás, en perfecto orden. La piel tostada aunque algo pálida a la débil luz de la lamparilla.

—Las pesadillas son la mejor parte de mi día.

Candice Hart estaba casi muerta, podía revivir y matar cuando tocaba, y se huía de ella porque todo lo que la rodeaba era tétrico. Su padre era el culpable y quizá su mentor, Stephen el extraño doctor en Nueva York, pudiera averiguar por qué y arreglarlo.

Quizá entonces podría morir en realidad.

Hasta que ese día llegara, se debatiría entre la necesidad y el deber. Lo que podía llamar alma gemela no era sino el fantasma de unos huesos que reposaban seis pies bajo tierra y cualquier día tendría que pagar su necedad.

Las deidades permitieran que ése día no llegara pronto... que no llegara nunca.

—¿Bailamos?

Le tendió la mano, pero él titubeó. Joseph elevó la cabeza, girando como si buscara la fuente de la música.

—No recuerdo pero… creo que me gusta esta canción.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Ahora podía tocarlo.

Por fin podrían bailar.


End file.
